


wonderful life

by womaninthewindow



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Stan Frederick
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womaninthewindow/pseuds/womaninthewindow
Summary: stan gets overwhelmed
Relationships: Stan Frederick/Susan Frederick





	wonderful life

“I’m sorry.”

This isn’t the first time this has happened. Stan’s face is buried in her shoulder where he was kissing her moments before. His hands tremble in her hair and his breath comes out in heaves. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Susan rubs her fingers up his back and across his shaking shoulders. Each gentle comfort rips another sob out of him. His bare skin is burning next to her. 

“I’m--” 

“Shh. I’ve got you. You’re home.” 

Stan swallows back his next whimper, but she can feel another wave of tears streaking down her shoulder. Susan has been in love with Stan since she was fourteen. She’s seen him at his worst, far worse than some people will ever get. They’ve been through everything together. No one in the world could understand him like she does. 

Stan has trouble accepting it’s over. She can’t blame him, sometimes she does too. Their lives were miserable for so long, but they’ve got a home now, a family. They’re safe. 

Susan pulls their blanket over the two of them the best she can without moving him. Stan settles down, but keeps his face turned away from her. She can recognize his embarrassment from previous incidents. 

“I’m really sorry--”

“Stan, shut up.” 

He stifles a laugh. “Okay.”

Stan pulls himself back from her. His eyes are shot and his lashes cling together from wetness. His mouth occasionally twitches, repressing the urge to break down again. He’s gorgeous, just like always. She wipes away a stray drop on his cheek and Stan meets her, laying a kiss on her palm.

“I love you.” 

Susan ruffles her free hand through his hair and smiles. “You’re alright.”

He thumps his head back against her chest with a whine. “Be nice to me.”

With her thumb under his chin, Susan guides his head back up towards her. “I love you too.” She presses a kiss to his lips that Stan eagerly reciprocates.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is so short i'm just sad over my comfort bisexuals


End file.
